


Fire Emblem Fates: Slayer's Light

by Kagura_Amitola



Series: Fire Emblem Fates: The Afterstory [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagura_Amitola/pseuds/Kagura_Amitola
Summary: After Corrin and Kamui were given their official coronation as co-rulers of Valla, all three kingdoms: Hoshido, Nohr and Valla included, are at peace. However, there's a kingdom that everyone has never heard of: Sagara, a kingdom that is famous for its calmness and tranquillity.Then, Prince Takumi of Hoshido discovers this kingdom through a mysterious blank portal and out came a young injured girl who is known as the Rainbow-Eyed Slayer, and seeks help to save her kingdom that is ruled by her ruthless and selfish mother, meaning that the kingdom is ruled with rage and spite.Will Corrin, Kamui and their army be able to aid the Rainbow-Eyed Slayer's help in saving Sagara, or will it fall to ruins?





	1. Prologue: To Cherish the New Monarchs!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work in Archive Of Our Own. I have been playing Fire Emblem Fates during one of my summer holidays, and fell in love with this particular franchise and especially the characters. 
> 
> The prologue of Slayer's Light is taken place in Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, where Corrin's army defeats Anankos and I had to change a little bit of the lines and make it into a proper story. 
> 
> For the characters, I am going to use the female avatar's name as "Kamui" and the male avatar will be known as "Corrin".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin, Kamui, Azura and their army have successfully defeated the King of Valla, Anankos. Now, they, along with Ryoma and Xander, will be receiving their coronation as the monarchs of their respective kingdoms and to seek a peace treaty with one another.
> 
> Corrin, Kamui, Ryoma and Xander became the Monarchs of their respective kingdoms three months ago. Over in Hoshido, Takumi, who usually goes to the forest to work on his archery, finds a mysterious portal, and a stranger came out...

After the King of Valla, Anankos, was defeated and destroyed, everyone accomplished what they had to do. "Did we do it?" Corrin asked. "Did we beat the Silent Dragon?" Kamui questioned while panting. "Yes," Azura replied with a smile, "Anankos has been destroyed."

"We did it! I feel so incredibly happy right now!" Elise cheered.

"M-Me too! I'm so happy!" Sakura stuttered, but she was clearly happy and relieved of the war's ending.

"I was honestly worried on how things were going for a moment..." Leo thought out loud.

"It all worked out well, we were able to win because we all worked together as one." Takumi smiled.

"Now the world is safe again... Thanks to our darlings Corrin and Kamui." Camilla doted on her two adopted siblings.

"This feeling of relief... It's very much like flying right now." Hinoka sighed in relief.

"The battle is over," Ryoma turned to the Nohrian soon-to-be King, "Prince Xander, we have won."

Xander turned to the Hoshidan soon-to-be King, smiling, "Prince Ryoma, we have. We've restored peace to the world. Together as one."

"Mother, Father, we finally did it." Azura prayed to her parents. "Azura!" Kamui called to the aquanette. "It's finally over!" Corrin added. "Thank you so much, Corrin and Kamui. I am grateful to have met you. We have fought to accomplish this together."

* * *

Minutes later, both families, including Corrin; Kamui; Azura; Felicia and Jakob, arrived at the Vallite Throne Room, where the two siblings' coronation begins.

"We will now commence the official coronation of Corrin, the new King of Valla, and Kamui, the new Queen of Valla." Xander announced. "Starting from today, Corrin and Kamui will be known as rulers of Valla." Ryoma finished. Corrin and Kamui kneeled down before Azura, who hands Corrin his crown and Kamui, her tiara.

After the coronation, everyone began to congratulate the two siblings. "Congratulations!" Azura smiled. "Congratulations, milord. Congratulations, milady." Jakob grinned at Corrin and Kamui. "Thank you, everyone." The dragon prince and princess smiled back. "Please milord, milady. Go sit on your throne!" Felicia insisted. "Alright." Corrin chuckled, "I want to thank Kings Ryoma and Xander for their generous gifts of lands." Kamui adds her speech, "We have been able to rebuild the kingdom of Valla, and it is all thanks to them." "We pledge to be rulers of Valla that believes in our people and works for their betterment!" Both said in unison. Every warrior applauded for their speech.

"I doubt that you needed that pledge, the both of you." the peerless samurai chuckled, "We all know the both of you and what type of person you both are."

The paragon knight came round, agreeing with the Hoshidan King, "You will certainly become the King and Queen you speak of."

"Listen, if you ever need any help, always think of us first." the Wild Card Takumi insisted.

"Just make sure that you tell us what the problem is in the future." The sorcerous prince gave Kamui a serious look. "I'd rather not go through the similar thing again..." he muttered at the last part.

Surprisingly, the bewitching beauty heard what Leo had last said. "I don't think that will ever happen again. In any case, Corrin and Kamui has united all of us siblings, together as one." she smiled.

The warrior princess went up to the cruxes of fate, "Congratulations, from the bottom of my heart." she congratulated.

"I'm so happy for the both of you! I don't even know what to say..." the loving priestess giggled.

"The word you're looking for is 'Congratulations', Sakura!" the budding flower answered Sakura, then turned to the Dragon Twins, "Congratulations, from the both of us!" she laughed.

"Thank you, all of you." Corrin and Kamui both replied.

Very far, near the pillars, Gunter, the twins' retainer and mentor, watches from afar, feeling pleased with his lieges succeeding as rulers of Valla, but also feels disappointed at how Anankos had possessed him and how he had betrayed not only Corrin and Kamui, but everyone in their army. He then walks into the shadows, almost as if he is never to be seen again.

* * *

Azura then came up to Corrin and Kamui. "So Corrin, Kamui, did you enjoy your coronation?" she asked. Corrin scratched the back of his head. "I was so nervous, it was difficult to hide that I was shaking so much." he answered. "Me too, brother. I found it hard to hide it." Kamui giggled. "Nervous? Surely you must jest." Azura said. "No, we really do mean it." Kamui replied. "I know this might be a bit late to be saying this now, but..." Corrin inhaled, "Are you sure that you're alright with this? By all rights, you should be the leader of Valla, Azura." Azura was taken aback a little bit, but shook her head with a smile. "No, this is the way it should be. I've never been much of a leader. And you are the reason we were able to end the fighting and stop Anankos. You both were chosen by the Yato. Obviously it believes in you." The aquanette songstress admitted.

"Azura..." Kamui said quietly. "Hmm? Is there something wrong? Do you think you'd fall as the new King and Queen of Valla?" the Lady of the Lake questioned. "Huh? N-No!" Kamui quickly answered. "Of course not! We're going to make Valla a wonderful place! In honor of the true last king, and for Queen Arete as well." Corrin promised. "Not to forget everyone else who fought... We promise to make them all proud." Kamui added. "I'm glad to hear that, Corrin, Kamui." Azura smiled, "Could I give you a gift to celebrate your adventure?" "A gift?" Corrin questioned back.

Azura nodded, and began to sing. "That song..." Corrin wondered, "It's almost like that song is about all three of us exactly." Kamui turned to the aquanette. "Do you know who wrote the lyrics, Azura?" she asked. "I don't know for certain, but my mother taught me the song. She said that it had been passed down from numerous generations in Valla." Azura replied, " I think that it may not have even been written by humans. If I had to guess, I'd say that Anankos was its author. It contains such strong emotions... Maybe he knew that he would lose his mind one day and wrote the song to aid us. A song meant for those to come... Those would have saved him with death. At least, that's how I now look at the song. But that is where the song ends, it doesn't say anything of the future. Perhaps the next part of the song is for someone else to write." the songstress looks at the twins. "Someone like the both of you." Corrin and Kamui glances back at Azura. "All right. But we won't do it alone, but we will need your help, Azura." Corrin told the songstress. "Anytime, Corrin." Azura nodded. "Thank you." Corrin smiled. "Let's go back and join the others. The party should be starting soon." Kamui insisted. "Very well." Azura and Corrin nodded. The three walked together back to the banquet.

* * *

Near a cliffside, the siblings of Hoshido and Nohr are gathered... "In the name of the First Dragons, I, Xander, speaking for the kingdom of Nohr.." The King of Nohr spoke. "And I, Ryoma, speaking for Hoshido..." The King of Hoshido spoke his part. Both Xander and Ryoma stepped forward and shook hands. "...Vow to keep peace between us." Both said in unison. 

The two kings nod at each other in satisfaction, and turned to their younger siblings. 

"We shall all be bound by this vow." Hinoka said proudly. "Yes." Camilla agreed. "Peace for our nations. I swear." the purple haired princess turned to the red haired princess and smiled. Hinoka nods in agreement. 

Elise immediately grabs Sakura's hands, excited. "Yay!" She cheered, "We're friends now!" Sakura nods in shyness. "F-Friends!" She stuttered. Both giggled (but you can clearly hear Elise's laugh more than Sakura's). 

"I wish it were _that_ easy to just forgive..." Takumi sighed, then turned to Leo, "You know?" "I know... but healing can only begin with trust." Leo hesitated at first, but immediately spoke up. Takumi (finally) smiled at the tomato-loving prince. "Yeah." he agreed. 

"We swear to our people, to our countries, and to the brave soul who brought us together," Ryoma explained. "Hoshido and Nohr are united together, forever." Xander promised and smiled as both Corrin and Kamui enter the scene. 

Hinoka and Camilla smiled at their precious young siblings; Sakura and Elise giggled as they smiled widely; and Takumi and Leo glanced at them and smiled at both Corrin and Kamui. 

Sakura and Elise nodded at each other, with the Hoshidan princess grabbing Corrin's hand and the Nohrian princess grabbing Kamui's hand. They both got them to move closer to their siblings, while everyone chuckled and giggled at their peace treaty. "We swear, to _you_!" Ryoma and Xander both nodded and promised the Dragon twins.

* * *

  **Chapter 1: The Girl from Nowhere**

It has been exactly _three_ months since Corrin and Kamui were joint King and Queen of Valla; Ryoma as King of Hoshido and Xander as King of Nohr, and so far, everything went smoothly. No war, no battles, absolutely nothing. 

"Hey, Brother, is it me or do you think that recently things became boring?" Kamui asked, clearly she'd missed fighting and sparring against her siblings, whether they are step-siblings or adoptive siblings. "It's not just you, it's been bothering me, too." Corrin sighed. 

"I do wonder how Big Brother Xander is doing..." Kamui wondered. "How about we pay a visit to both kingdoms? Like, you go to Nohr to visit Xander, while I go and visit Ryoma in Hoshido. Then, in the next few weeks, we swap." Corrin suggested. "Sure, I really do miss everyone from Nohr." Kamui reminisced. "Same here, but for me, it's Hoshido." Corrin chuckled. "Milord, would you allow Gunter and I to look after Valla?" Flora, the Cold as Ice Maid, volunteered. "If you wouldn't mind, Flora. Thank you." Corrin answered with a nod. "We'll be getting ready to depart in a few days time." Kamui added. 

* * *

 A few days later...

"It's time to go now, Lord Corrin!" Felicia ordered. "Allow me to join you in your visit to Nohr, Lady Kamui." Jakob insisted. "Thank you." Both Corrin and Kamui nodded in agreement. "This is it now, Sister. I shall see you again. Take care of yourself." Corrin smiled. "You too, Brother." Kamui smiled back. The two shook hands and gave each other a brotherly/sisterly hug, and then the two parted ways, with Corrin and Felicia heading towards the Path of Hoshido, and Kamui and Jakob heading towards the Path of Nohr. 

* * *

 In the Kingdom of Hoshido, before Corrin arrives...

"Ryoma, I'll be going out for archery practice, and will be back in two hours." The youngest prince of Hoshido, known as Takumi, reported to his older brother. Ryoma nodded, "Stay safe, brother." And with that, Takumi headed out into the forest. 

"Whew, it's been so long since we've been out at war with Nohr and Valla..." Takumi talked to himself as he strolled down to his usual practice area. "And it feels like forever since I have been doing archery practice. I need to get stronger, way stronger! More than my siblings, anyway..." As soon as he arrived, he got ready with his archery practice. 'I hope that tomato-prince doesn't come out and lash out a fight with me... Yes, we may be friends now, but I do feel a bit uneasy...' he thought as he was about to pull the bowstring. Not long when he released his arrow, a 'whoosh' sound is heard. Takumi turned round, only to see a calming blue portal appearing out of nowhere. Inside that mentioned portal, a girl with dirty-blonde hair, who is wearing blue and white outfit (that is unknown to him) walks out of her portal. She grabs her left arm, as if she was in pain and was panting heavily. She then collapsed on the floor. 

Witnessing this scene, Takumi had a debate in his mind. 'I want to help her, but I don't exactly know who she is and I'd feared that she is trying to start up a war against our world...' he thought. The wild card decided to aid her and ask what was happening. 

"Ugh..." the unknown girl coughed. Takumi rushed to her side. "Hey... are you alright?" he asked. To his surprise, the girl opened her dull grey eyes, then they turned into charcoal black. "What... How... did I get there...?" she questioned the Prince of Hoshido. "Your eyes... They're rainbow, aren't they...?" He whispered. The girl nodded. 'It seems like I have recognise him, but I don't think that he recognises me.' she thought. "Here, I'll help you get to Castle Shirasagi. You'll get your wounds treated." Takumi offered to help the young girl get up, hanging her right arm around his shoulder and then walk straight to the castle. 

"Sakura! We need help here." Takumi called. The pink-haired princess hurried over to her second older brother. "Takumi? W-who's that?" Sakura asked. "I... I don't know but she is wounded very badly. Please, treat her." he insisted. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you... and I didn't mean to interrupt your archery practice." the girl coughed a little, her voice sounded guilty, and her eyes turned from charcoal black to an oceanic blue. "No, it's fine. What's important is for you to get treated." Takumi explained. The blond hair girl nodded and was taken to the treatment room, along with Sakura. 

* * *

 A few hours later, just outside Castle Shirasagi, Corrin arrived at Hoshido, along with Felicia. "Corrin, Felicia, it's good to see you again. Where is Kamui?" Ryoma greeted the two. "Lady Kamui decided to visit her Nohrian (Scum, jk) siblings, then she will be visiting all of you in a few days time." Felicia explained. "I see. We are all doing very well today. But Takumi has been rushed to the treatment room with a young girl we don't even know." Ryoma replied. "Huh? Unless she's some sort of enemy-" Corrin was interrupted. "No, she doesn't appear to be an enemy, Corrin. But I was told to give her some space until she is finished with her treatment." the King of Hoshido explained. "..." Corrin hesitated. 

Then, a samurai castle staff rushed to the three and knelt down. "Reporting, milord. A group of unknown monsters is located in the Valley Settlement and are heading towards our kingdom." he explained. "Unbelievable... Our kingdom was in peace for three months and now there's trouble?" Ryoma muttered. "Big Brother, I'd say that we should go to the Valley Settlement and fight those monsters. Felicia, would you come with us?" Corrin turned to Felicia. "O-Of course, milord!" the maid bowed. "C'mon!" Ryoma ordered. The three hurried to the Valley Settlement. 

* * *

In the treatment room, the wounded girl, who is sitting on a bed, is finished with her treatments. A knock has been heard, and the door revealed to be Takumi. "Hey. I wanted to check on how your condition is." he said. The girl smiled at him, "I am fine now, I haven't thanked you yet for saving me. But, thank you." Her eyes turned from grey to a sunny yellow. "I'm glad that you're okay now." Takumi smiled back. "Let's get to introductions, my name is Kagura, princess of Sagara." the blond girl introduced herself. "And my name is Takumi, and I am a Prince of Hoshido. That's where we are at the moment, Lady Kagura." Takumi explained. Kagura was taken aback (a little bit), but relaxed. "There's no need for formalities, Lord Takumi. I insist that you just call me Kagura." Kagura shook her head. "And there's no need to call me Lord, Kagura." he chuckled. "May I ask what happened? I did see you coming out of the blue portal, injured." Takumi looked at Kagura, dead straight into her colour-changing eyes. 

Kagura's eyes turned to purple, which represents fear. Just as she was about to start... "Kagura, I know that it is a lot to take in, but feel free to take a break when you need to, okay?" Takumi interrupted. "O-Oh... okay. Thank you, Takumi." Kagura stuttered. She inhaled and began explaining, "My kingdom, Sagara, was invaded, and the invaders are looking for a particular warrior. A warrior that has rainbow eyes..." "It's you, isn't it..." Takumi whispered, and Kagura responded with a sad nod, her eyes turning blue and wanting to let her tears fall down. "They wanted to kill the Rainbow Eyed warriors so that Sagara would be ruled without those warriors, who can save the world. Anyways, my father had told me to come to this kingdom to meet someone, but he hasn't stated on who he, or she, is or what they look like." 

Sakura and Hinoka came round to the treatment room to meet Kagura. "I've heard that you came from a portal. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or interrupt your story..." the red haired princess apologised. Kagura smiled, her eyes turned yellow, and shook her head. "I accept your apology." the Rainbow Eyed warrior spoke. "I'm Kagura, Princess of Sagara. It's a pleasure to meet the both of yous. Who might you be?" Hinoka and Sakura smiled. "My name is Hinoka, eldest princess of Hoshido." Hinoka began. "And I'm Sakura. I'm the youngest of the five." the pink haired princess introduced herself. "Wait... Then who are the other two?" Kagura asked. "We have an older brother named Ryoma, and our step brother is called Corrin. We also have a step sister called Kamui, but she's at Nohr at the moment." Hinoka explained. 

Suddenly, one of the castle staff came. "Reporting. We have seen an unknown race, and they are heading to Hoshido." he informed. "What? Already?" Hinoka asked. "I apologise for the suddenness. Lords Ryoma and Corrin are already at the scene." he added. "Ugh, not again..." Takumi muttered. "Big Brother! Big Sister! What should we do?" Sakura panicked. "I'd say that we should help them. Come on, everyone!" Hinoka ordered. "Let's try our hardest, then!" Sakura insisted. "C'mon! We need to hurry to both Ryoma and Corrin!" Takumi ordered. "Please! Let me help." a voice cried. "But, Kagura, y-your wounds..." Sakura stuttered. "It'll be fine. I'll be able to fight alongside you guys." Kagura insisted, her eyes turning orange. "Alright then." Takumi sighed. 'I just hope that they're not after me...' the rainbow-eyed warrior thought. The four headed to the Valley Settlement. 

* * *

Once the four had arrived, they noticed Ryoma, Corrin and Felicia, who are fighting off against an unknown monster. It had a body of a former human, but the face looks dark and grimm, with white masks, indigo scleraes and red irises. "Ryoma! Corrin! What's going on?" Hinoka hurried to her older brother. "Everyone! We have an unknown monster to face!" Corrin told them. "It sure doesn't look like the Faceless." Felicia stated. "No... It can't be..." Kagura whispered to herself. "Kagura? You k-know these monsters?" Sakura asked. "They're known as the Človeška. Their weak spot is directly at their chest." Kagura informed. "Everyone! Aim for the chest!" 

Kagura readied her Zerri Baso, a weapon with two blades that can change into multiple form, and changed it into a pair of guns. Hinoka with her Steel Naginata, Ryoma with his Raijinto, Corrin and his Blazing Yato and Takumi with his Fujin Yumi. "We need to pin the Človeška down! You two! please get the arms pinned down! Hinoka, you and I will slice its arms, and Takumi, fire an arrow at its chest!" Kagura ordered. Everyone did as their told. Once Takumi released his arrow, the Človeška screamed out in pain and then dissolving into nothing.

Kagura grew nervous. Corrin walked up to her. "Thank you, stranger. If it weren't for you to be here, we wouldn't know what to do." He smiled. "I-It's fine. But I needed to tell you all the truth..." Kagura lowered her head. "I know those monsters. They came from my kingdom to rid the Rainbow-Eyed warriors so that the whole place would be filled with Človeškie. They are after me because..." her eyes turned blue, "I was one of those Rainbow-Eyed Warriors."

"Unbelievable..." Ryoma was surprised.

"What...?" Hinoka was shocked.

"I see... It all makes sense for you..." Corrin replied.

"I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble I have caused everyone..." Kagura bowed.

"Your apology means _nothing_." A voice that is filled with pure disgust and anger came.

"Hey, Takumi! Knock it off!" Hinoka argued.

"This is all your fault for bringing those monsters in, Kagura! I was a fool in trusting you." Takumi raged.

"That's enough, Takumi! Kagura, it wasn't your fault for bringing those monsters in. It's a good thing that you're here to guide us." Ryoma said.

"No, it is my fault. I think that it's best for me to leave here and never come back..." Kagura shook her head.

"Please, Kagura. I would like it if you stay here for a while. I want to have a conversation with you, just to know why exactly you came here." Corrin insisted.

Kagura looked at Corrin, her blue eyes are no more, switching to grey eyes. She nodded, and everyone went back to Hoshido. 


	2. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the Shadowwalkers that have been trying to haunt Kagura in the Valley Settlement, Takumi lashed out bitterly and harshly, meaning that he had doubts on the Rainbow-Eyed Warrior. Kagura, given isolation time, reminisces her early memories and the truth about both hers and Takumi...

After everyone had arrived at Hoshido, Kagura felt uneasy, especially on what Takumi had said to her. ' _This is all your fault for bringing those monsters in, Kagura! I was a fool in trusting you_.' The words rang into her head every minute. Kagura sighed. "No, I must try and forget everything." she went on ahead to meet Hinoka and Sakura inside Fort Jinya. "Kagura, I'm sorry about how my younger brother Takumi lashed out on you." she apologised. "He has i-issues with trusting strangers." Sakura stuttered. "You're not the only one who was attacked like that." Hinoka stated. "I was replied with the similar thing, Kagura. I grew up with Nohr, and had came to Hoshido because of Rinkah and Kaze, who both returned me to my birth family. Because of that, Takumi grew suspicious of me." Corrin explained. Kagura shook her head. "No, I understand. I'm basically a stranger who came out of the woods. But it all makes sense now." she explained, "I... I just need a moment to myself..." Corrin places his hand on Kagura's shoulder. "Take all the time you need. I know that it's hard to take things in, especially with what had happened with Takumi..." he informed. "But feel free to explore Hoshido." Ryoma finished. Kagura glanced at the two. "Thank you." she replied and headed out. 

* * *

Outside, Kagura founded a lake, a huge lake in fact, sat down and dipped her feet into the calming water. 'I just hope that everyone means it...' She thought in her head, giving a big sigh. ' _I know that it's hard to take things in, especially with what had happened to Takumi..._ ' Corrin's words echoed through her head. She gave out a long sigh again, and lied down on her back, looking at the sun setting down. Kagura then fell into a daydream... 

* * *

**Flashback (7 Years Ago...):**

Kagura, only seven years old, had family in Sagara. Father Eiji, mother Ciarla, older brother Konnor, older twin sisters Clarisse and Therese, younger brother Jesse and half sister Kyra. Sagara used to be a peaceful and calming kingdom, but there are invasions going on, since Sagara had a sole Rainbow-Eyed warrior royalty. That, being Kagura herself. 

Once again, Sagara was invaded, and Kagura wanted to fight back, but her father denied it. "But Father... I want to fight!" Kagura demanded. "No, Kagura! If my precious daughter is killed, Sagara will never have its hero, or a Rainbow-Eye Warrior to save our kingdom. You need to go to a kingdom called 'Hoshido'. I know someone who is currently on friendly terms with me. Now go! You will come back, won't you?" her father asked. "F-Father..." Kagura's eyes turned into dark blue, but changed to orange (determination and bravery) once she nodded. "Father, I WILL come back to your arms. Please be careful." 

Kagura then left her father and tried to escape the Sagarian invasion. But little did she know, a dark feminine figure appeared from the shadows. "Just where do you think you're going, dearest Kagura?" she taunted. "M-Mother..." Kagura began to whimper, not out of sadness, but out of  _fear **.**_ "I don't think you're going to go  _anywhere_ , young lady. You killed your siblings, didn't you?" Ciarla lied and laughs evilly. "I didn't kill anyone, Mother..." the poor girl said quietly. " _You_ don't deserve those eyes. You're just a weakling." With that, Ciarla the cruel mother slashes Kagura's left eye, which caused her to scream out in pain and agony. Kagura's right eye took effect, and white light envelops the whole area, causing her own mother to fall down in pain. "Curse you, you little b(BEEP!)h!" Ciarla gasped for breath. Kagura took a step back, she had harmed her blood mother, and then ran away. 

Near the snowy area known as the Valley Settlement, not too far from Hoshido, Kagura successfully reached the Hoshidan border. 'O-Okay... I think I should explore for a bit...' she thought. Reaching the Hoshidan central square, Kagura's left eye bled again. "Oh crap..." she mumbled. "Who are you?" Kagura then glanced at a young boy who looks to be around a year older than Kagura came, taking a step forward. He had ash-blonde hair that is tied into a pony tail, leaving a bit of hair above sticking up so that looks like a pineapple. His outfit is incorporated with blue, white and grey, which matches his samurai garments. "I..." Kagura stuttered, accidentally revealing her bloody left eye to the young boy. "Whoa... what happened?" he came closer to Kagura, his arms extending to her shoulders. "We need to get you a healer. Oh gods... it looked serious..." Kagura said nothing, she just got help. 

The next day, Kagura, having a left eyepatch to cover her scarred eye, tried to leave Hoshido, but was grabbed at by the right wrist. "Wait!" a voice came, "Are you really planning to leave us? After everything we have done to you, you're just going to get up and go?" It was the same boy from the last day. "Yeah. I just needed time alone. I'm sorry." Kagura replied stubbornly. The boy let go of her wrist and Kagura headed to the nearest lake. 

Looking at the calming waters and sitting down to soak her feet, Kagura's eyes turned blue, her tears falling down. "Hey... What's wrong?" That similar voice came, which made Kagura feel annoyed, her eyes turning red, and she turned round to him in anger. "What do you want? If you want to fight with me, then give it your best shot!" she retorted. "No! That's not what I wanted!" he argued back. "I just wanted to know why you want to be alone..." Kagura fell silent. "I... I just liked it..." her eye colour eased off to a lighter pink. "But you're alone now, so why won't you open up to me?" he asked. "I want to get to know you because you seemed to be a friendly person. You don't seem to be an enemy, and that's a good sign." he smiled. "Well..." Kagura explained to the young boy why exactly she came to Hoshido, and what had happened when the Sagarian invasion began. "I'm sorry to hear that. Just so you know that I'll be there to support you until the end." he grinned. "Thank you." Kagura smiled at the young boy. He had a blue scarf wrapped round his neck, but realises that he felt warm. The young boy then pulled out his scarf and gave it to Kagura. "Huh?" "I want you to remember me when you wear this scarf." he smiled, then wrapped the long piece of clothing around the Rainbow-Eyed Slayer's neck. "It's warm, isn't it?" he asked. Kagura blushed underneath. "Y-Yeah..." she stuttered. 

* * *

**End of Flashback**

'I get it... We both met each other when I was only seven years old. I need to ask Takumi myself if he remembers me. As well as that, I do need to give him his scarf back... I don't think he would remember me, but it's worth a shot!' Kagura smiled with determination, her eyes turned orange at night time. Coincidentally, Takumi walked towards the lake, noticing Kagura lying down on her back, and looks down at the Rainbow-Eyed Slayer. "Hey, what are you doing, lying down like that?" he asked. "Oh, hey. I... I just wanted some alone time." she answered, trying to get up. "You know, you remind me of someone, because she said the exact same thing to me." Takumi sat down beside her. "Oh?" Kagura tilted her head in curiosity. "... Actually, I came here to apologise to you for what I said in the Valley Settlement." Takumi admitted. "No need." Kagura shook her head. "Someone once told me that he would support me until the end. He also did help me when I was injured from the invasion in my kingdom. I... I do wonder if this person still remembers me..." Kagura laments. "I'm sure that that boy remembers you. I still remember that girl I met, she was just like you, with eyes that can change colours depending on her feelings towards people." he laments on his past as well. 

The two sat there in total silence. "Okay... Here goes..." Kagura inhaled and turned round to Takumi. "Hey, Takumi...?" Kagura spoke up, looking at the Prince with a serious look. "What's up?" he asked. "Do you... Remember me?" 


	3. Pieces of Memories That Were Once Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura lies down at a nearby lake, reminisced about her past. Now, she realises her relationship status with Takumi and understands why he gave her a bitter attitude. Kagura remembered that he is a part of her memories, and wonders if he remembers her...

"Hey, Takumi?" Kagura spoke up, getting up so that she looks at him properly. "What's up?" Takumi asked. "Do you... remember me?" the Rainbow-Eyed Slayer wondered, in a shy tone. "Huh? What do you mean?" the young prince replied. "Do... Do you remember a young girl whose left eye was bleeding, and you found help?" Kagura looked at Takumi dead in the eye. "...Yes... I do remember.." he hesitated, until he realised... "Hold on a minute! That can't be! That was... _you_?" Kagura's eyes turned yellow, and smiled. "That was me alright! I never got a chance to express my gratitude, but... Thank you, Takumi. I'm grateful for the help you have done for me back there. I just remembered..." she unwrapped a certain blue scarf and handed it to the archer. "Huh? What's this?" he asked. "It's your scarf. At that time before I depart, you stopped me and gave me this scarf. You told me not to forget you, and that's what I did. I would like to return it to you." the Rainbow-Eyed Slayer handed the blue clothing to him. "I didn't manage to get a chance to return it to you, but here I am!" she smiled. "Thank you... But..." he unfolded the long cloth and wrapped it round Kagura's neck. "I think it suits you better. I don't think that there's any chance that I would wear it in the future. You can keep it." Takumi smiled. "Thank you..." she blushed a little. 

"You're welcome, Kagura." Takumi chuckled. Kagura lied down on her back again. "I would have felt shattered if you don't remember that event..." She closed her eyes in relaxation. "I agree. And I'm sorry for giving you the bitter attitude... I'm just a weak-hearted fool." he replied, shutting his eyes in annoyance. Kagura rose up, her eyes turned to a tinted flame red colour, "Don't say things like that(!) I know the real Takumi, yes he thinks that he's some sort of weak-hearted fool but, I know that deep down he is a fierce yet determined archer. I believe in him, and I _will_ support him, until the very end. I just remembered, but... Here!" the Rainbow-Eyed Warrior clenched her left arm. The Prince of Hoshido glanced at Kagura, who stood up, the wind blowing her hair. Until... 

"Big Brother! Kagura! T-There are more S-Shadowwalkers have made it to Nohr and Xander said that their kingdom needs help!" Sakura ran up to the two, panting along the way. "Nohr? Is that Hoshido's former enemy?" Kagura asked, confused. "Yeah, but we now have a peace treaty with them." Takumi quickly answered. "Looks like we need to go now, pronto!" the Rainbow-Eyed Warrior commanded. The three rushed to Nohr, along the way, they've met Hinoka, Ryoma, Corrin and Felicia, who, coincidentally are on their way to the Dark Kingdom. The seven warriors agreed to aid Nohr in defeating the Človeškie.

In the Kingdom of Nohr, just at "Be gone, wretch!" The King of Nohr shouted at one of the Shadowwalkers, and fired a dark red aura from his divine sword Siegfried. "Say 'Night night!'" Camilla cackled as she used her Silver Axe to swing an attack at a Shadowwalker. "I will erase you!" Leo smirked as he launched his Brynhildr magic on the Človeška. "You're going down, scumbag!" Elise winked at the Človeška as she launched a fiery explosion from Ragnarok's tome. "Time to take out the trash!" Jakob cried as he threw his iron dagger at the Človeškie's chest. "This, ends, NOW!" Kamui cried as she sliced the Shadowwalker in half. However, more Človeškie appeared. Kamui then noticed Corrin, Felicia, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura and Kagura (who appears to be an unknown face to the Nohrian siblings), who all came to their rescue. "Kamui! Are you all right?!" Corrin rushed to his twin sister. "I'm okay. Who, or what, are those monsters?!" Kamui asked. "Those are the Človeškie. I'll explain later, but we must defeat the leader..." Kagura clarified. She then joined the others, who are currently attacking the dark monsters. "Hmm..." Kamui began to get suspicious. 

Corrin managed to locate the leader of those monsters. He slashed it with his Blazing Yato, making the leader fall down and dissolve into the darkness. The remaining Človeškie also dissolved. Everyone panted. "I apologise, everyone." Kagura gasped for breath. "It was nothing. I'm grateful that the Hoshidans, Felicia, Corrin and you came along to aid us." Xander expressed his gratitude, "Who might you be?" he then asked. "I don't tolerate any funny business, young lady." Camilla informed, suspiciously. "Oh, I'm Kagura." Kagura smiled. "May I ask where you are from, Kagura?" Kamui asked. "I don't think any of you guys have heard of it, but I come from the Kingdom of Sagara. I'm actually a princess, and a Rainbow-Eyed Warrior." Kagura explained. "Sagara…?" Leo questioned, "I have heard tales of that kingdom, but I have never in my entire life met someone from a kingdom that is rumoured." "I... I guess that you need an explanation of how those Človeškie appeared in your kingdom." the Rainbow-Eyed Warrior moved topics quickly. 

Kagura took her time and explained to the Nohrian siblings the way she explained it to the Hoshidan siblings. "I see. And they are after you?" Camilla asked. The Rainbow-Eyed Warrior's eyes turned into brown, which expressed her seriousness, and nodded. "I am so sorry about those Človeškie, barging into your kingdom." 

"It'll be alright!" Elise smiled. "I never got your names." Kagura stated. "My name is Xander, I'm the King of Nohr, and these are my younger step-siblings." Xander introduced himself. "My name is Camilla, and I won't allow anyone to hurt the ones I love the most..." Camilla stated. "You may call me Leo. I like to read books." Leo bowed. "And I'm Elise! It's really nice to meet you, Kagura!" Elise giggled. "My name is Kamui. As you already know, Corrin and I are twins. We are both rulers of Valla." Kamui smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kagura's eyes turned yellow, and smiled. "Wow! Did your eyes change colours?! That is amazing!" Elise exclaimed. "Her eyes can change colour depending on how she's feeling." Takumi explained. "I found it really cool as well." Hinoka laughed. "It holds a special power." Kagura stated. 

"What kind of power is it?" Kamui questioned. "You have never told any of us, Kagura." Corrin stated. Kagura stared at the twins, and inhaled. "The Rainbow-Eyed Warriors are rare in my kingdom. I was the only royal who have those eyes. Apparently, legend says that the Rainbow-Eyed Warriors are destined to save their kingdoms. The God of the Light has possessed those Rainbow-Eyes because he created the world and he would give his pieces of the Rainbow-Eyes to humans who he believes that they will lead their goal to the light. That, I was one of them. And what about the Človeškie? They are monsters from the darkness who are originally created by the God of the Dark. Shadowy mages have the idea from the God of the Dark to create those monsters to terrorise people. The Shadowwalkers have one goal: to capture the Rainbow-Eyed Warriors and allow the God of the Dark to destroy the God of the Light's creation." Kagura explained the history. "Unbelievable... That was a massive legend and history." Ryoma stated. "Yeah. I agree." Kagura laughed, agreeing on the King of Hoshido's opinion. "So what now? Do you know what the Človeškie's next move are?" Kamui asked. "I think that you should come to my kingdom. This will all be new to every one of you. If you don't want to come along, that's alright with me." Kagura replied. 

"Kagura, I believe in you, I will come along with you." Corrin stepped up. 

"Me too. I seek peace for your kingdom, and I will fight alongside you." Kamui stepped up as well. 

"I'll help too!" Sakura agreed. 

"Aww yeah! I'll tag along!" Elise winked.

"I'm coming with you! I want to get to know you a bit more, Kagura too." Takumi smiled. 

"I will tag along, after all, I will believe that Sagara is a real kingdom." Leo stated. 

"I can protect you from the enemies, Kagura." Hinoka promised. 

"Darling, don't forget about me!" Camilla called.

"I won't allow them to destroy all of our kingdoms, including yours, Kagura!" Xander promised.

"C'mon! I've been waiting to save another kingdom!" Ryoma anticipated.

"Everyone..." Kagura smiled, tears are about to fall down from her face, her eyes still remained yellow. She dried her tears away, and grabbed her dual blades. "Thank you, everyone. I'll open up a portal to my world..." Kagura then slashed the air and a blue portal appeared. "I'll explain about the portal creations once we have arrived at Sagara." She smiled. Everyone stepped into the portal and were transported to somewhere everyone have never been...


	4. Sagara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Kamui's army, along with Kagura, have safely arrived at Sagara. There, it is peaceful, until an unexpected enemy appeared before Kagura...

Corrin; Kamui; Ryoma; Xander; Hinoka; Camilla; Takumi; Leo; Sakura; Elise and Kagura have safely arrived at Sagara, the capital Seacree, the portal closed before them. "Ladies and gentlemen... We have now arrived at Sagara." The birds flew above their heads as they spread their wings into the beautiful horizon. 

"WOW! This is all new to us! I really want to explore this kingdom!" Elise gasped in amazement. 

"M-me too! I can't wait!" Sakura stuttered. 

"This is my hometown, Sagara!" Kagura presented. Suddenly, a man who looks to be in his forties, came. He wore an outfit that seemed to be a Slayer class, with greyish-brown hair and grey eyes. "Kagura? Is that you?" he questioned. The Rainbow-Eyed Warrior turned round. "Father...?" 

"Wait... That's your father?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. "Oh yeah. He is." Kagura giggled. "I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Eiji, the current reigning King of Sagara." the King introduced. "My name is Corrin and this is my twin sister, Kamui, joint-King and Queen of Valla." Corrin gestured. "I am Ryoma, King of Hoshido, and these are my younger siblings, Hinoka; Takumi and Sakura. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The King of Hoshido spoke. "And I am Xander, King of Nohr. These are my half-siblings, Camilla; Leo and Elise." Xander gestured. "Ah, so young Kagura has found a group of boys that she wants to go out with, eh?" Eiji teased, which made his poor daughter blush heavily. "F-Father! I'm not ready for one yet!" Kagura stuttered in embarrassment. "Don't worry, Kagura. I'm only messing with you." Kagura's father chuckled. "Kagura, you know that you are next-in-line after me. I know that you feel that you aren't ready to be Queen, but I hope that when the time comes, you will be fantastic." Eiji placed his hand on Kagura's shoulder, which made her sigh in disappointment. 

"Hold on a minute, you're going to be Queen of Sagara?" Takumi asked. "That's right. I used to have older siblings, but they died in the Sagarian invasion. Now their promotion of becoming King or Queen of Sagara falls to my hands. I am next-in-line." Kagura explained. "I'm so sorry to hear that," Kamui grieved. "Those who die in the invasion and war will never be forgotten." Ryoma stated. "But we will support you at any time, Kagura." Xander added. "Thank you guys." Kagura smiled. 

"Lady Kagura! Lady Kagura!" A feminine voice came. "Lastelle! Slow down!" A masculine voice came. "Lastelle, Asbel. What seems to be the problem?" Kagura asked, alerted. "Lady Kagura, we have news that your mother's tribe came and attack the town of Asyula." Asbel bowed down. "Very well then. Guys, I have to go and help out. You guys explore." Kagura ordered. "What? There's no way that we'll stay behind when there's an attack going on!" Hinoka stated. "True, I agree with the Hoshidan princess. Anyone who dares to touch my darling friends and siblings will die." Camilla agreed with Hinoka. "I'll help too!" Sakura offered. "Same here! I'll do my best!" Elise smiled. "C'mon! We stand together!" Ryoma stated. "There will be no mercy on the enemy!" Xander called. "You'll have the devil's own luck, Kagura." Leo chuckled. "We've got this!" Kamui said. "With us by our side, we won't give up!" Corrin replied with determination. "I'm coming with you!" Takumi insisted. Kagura hesitated, and reluctantly gave in. "Okay. But remember that this is your choice and I won't stop you if you want to back out." she sighed, "Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

Arriving at the small town of Asyula, the army heard footsteps. "Stay alert! That silhouette could be an enemy." Ryoma warned. "It could possibly be an ally or it's..." Kagura predicted. The silhouette revealed to be a woman who looked around to be her mid-thirties, and wears black and red garments that is suitable for a dark intruder class. "Why hello, dear daughter. I'm surprised that you have bought your friends along. I just recently have captured one of your friends, so you can thank me for it." the woman spoke. "Mother..." Kagura clenched her hands, her eyes turned red. "That's her mother?! She looks so alike..." Takumi asked in astonishment. "Unfortunately yes, Ciarla Thorne is her name." Lastelle replied. "She leads the Thorne Tribe. They are filled with assassins, tricksters and murderers." Asbel added. "What kind of person is she?!" Kamui asked. "Either way, she's crazy! This ends now!" Corrin yelled. "Oh!" Ciarla scoffed and laughed, "What's with the weapons? We can always have a dinner and a good show, but looks like you're all angry with me, and seems like we need to take it all outside." The dark-lookalike counterpart of Kagura clicked her fingers, and tribesmen and women appeared. "Everyone, get them! Make sure that you leave every person dead!" Ciarla commanded. "It looks like they're going for a fight. Everyone, be prepared!" Kagura called out, and everyone charged against each other. 

A dark red aura came from Xander's Siegfried, which came into contact with the group of outlaws and tricksters, however more came. Ryoma's Raijinto created thunder and aimed it at everyone else that surrounded Xander. "You have my gratitude, King Ryoma." The King of Nohr smiled. "Not a problem, King Xander." The Hoshidan King replied. 

A band of murderers and assassins surround Camilla and Hinoka. The bewitching beauty princess swung her namesake axe (while riding her wyvern) at the murderers, while the warrior princess swung her own namesake spear around the assassins. 

Sakura and Elise managed to defeat the tricksters with Elise's tome and Sakura's bow and arrow, which made Elise celebrate (too early). Leo ensured that the two youngest princess aren't injured in battle. 

Ciarla and a young girl with dark blonde hair who wore red and black which are suitable for a sorcerer, observed the battle. "Take out the young boy who has a hairstyle of a pineapple. Do not fail me, Symphonia." she ordered. "Of course, Lady Ciarla." Symphonia obeyed, and headed to wards Takumi. Ciarla, on the other hand, charges towards her daughter, Kagura and her mother clashed swords against each other. "Mother, why are you fighting against us?" Kagura questioned her mother, which made her anger rise up. "This is none of your concern. That is my decision, and mine alone. So quit making me change my mind!" Ciarla growled, and slashed Kagura hard, making her scream in agony. 

Takumi turned round to see Kagura getting injured heavily. "Kagura!" he called and charged towards the Rainbow-Eyed Warrior. However, he was stopped by Symphonia herself, who was blocking his path. "Well well. My Lady Ciarla has ordered me to capture a young boy who has a hairstyle shaped like a pineapple." she cackled, which offended Takumi (GREATLY). "Excuse me?! HOW DARE YOU! I shall make sure that my arrow pierces your whole body!" Takumi shouted, and released a magic arrow at Symphonia. The sorceress dodged it and tried to attack Takumi, managing to burn his left cheek. The Prince of Hoshido and Kagura went back-to-back, panting heavily. "How're you doing with... her?" Kagura asked. "She really likes to offend people. What about you?" Takumi replied back. "I... I think that we need to retreat... I'll try and rescue my friend from my mother's grasp." The Rainbow-Eyed Warrior admitted. The two separated, the wild card headed for the enemy, while Kagura searches for her friend, until she arrived in a tent, and noticed a girl who looked like Kagura's age with long red-pink hair colour, turned round. "Huh? Kagura?! What are you doing here?!" she asked in surprise. "It's okay, Chelsea. I'm here to rescue you. But right now, we need to leave." Kagura pulled Chelsea's wrist and exited the tent. Kagura pulled out a portal so that everyone can retreat. "Everyone, we must leave!" Kagura commanded. "But Kagura - " Corrin was interrupted. "Yes, I know. But there's less of us and too many of them. We must retreat for now." Kagura growled in annoyance, not because of Corrin's reply but because of how her whole army is about to be outnumbered by the Thorne Tribe. 

"... Alright. Everyone, we need to go, NOW!" Kamui called out. Everyone entered into the portal, Kagura being the last one. Ciarla was prepared to grab her daughter's arm but was too late. "F(BEEP!)K!" she cursed. 

* * *

The portal took them back to the Sagarian kingdom, and its capital, Seacree. "Guys... I'm sorry." Kagura apologised in a quiet voice. "Kagura, it's not your fault. They have too many tribesmen, but you did the right thing." Takumi reassured her. "We will go against them again in the near future..." Kamui warned everyone. "Let's get treated... We have wounds that cannot be healed..." Kagura stated, and directly led them to the Sagarian treatment room. 

Once there, everyone recovered their cuts and wounds, but Kagura had major ones. She sighed in disappointment. Takumi, having a plaster on his left cheek and bandages on his right hand, walked up to the depressed warrior. "Hey." he smiled. Kagura avoided eye-contact, her eyes turned blue. "I'm such a mess-up... aren't I?" she questioned. "Kagura... This is your first time doing this, first times aren't always perfect. I will assure you that the next one will be better than today's so... don't be sad." he explained softly to her. Kagura gave him a small smile, her eyes turning to a lighter yellow. "... Thank you..." she replied quietly. 


	5. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura reunites with one of her childhood friends: Chelsea from the clutches of Ciarla, who later informs them that unknown monsters have headed to the Sagarian Capital Town Plaza. Kagura and company rushes over to prevent the invasion.

Inside Castle Seacree's library, the whole army is currently on a meeting with each other to make up a battle plan. "Welcome back to our army, Chelsea. It's so good to have you back." Kagura smiled at Chelsea. "Thank you." Chelsea bowed, then turned to the others, her pinkish-red hair flung across her face, "I believe that we all haven't met each other. I'm Chelsea, and I'm a trickster/magician. It's really nice to meet you, I hope that we'll become really good friends." Chelsea grinned, mischievously. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chelsea. I'm Corrin and this is my twin sister, Kamui." Corrin chuckled gently, and introduced himself and his genderbent sister. "I am Ryoma, King of Hoshido, and these are my siblings." Ryoma smiled gently. "And I am Xander, King of Nohr. Over there are my half-siblings." Xander chuckled and gestured Chelsea to his siblings. "I'm Hinoka, I'm a Sky Knight and the eldest princess of Hoshido." The red-haired princess introduced herself. "My name is Camilla of Nohr. I am a Malig Knight, and if anyone gets hurt in battle, I will crush my enemies." Camilla promised and smiled. "I am Leo, I wield a Divine Weapon, the Brynhildr tome and I'm a Dark Knight." Leo chuckled. "I'm Elise! It's really nice to meet you!" Elise laughed. "My name i-is Sakura. It's a p-pleasure to meet you." Sakura stuttered. "And I'm Takumi, a Prince of Hoshido. I wield the Fujin Yumi, which makes me pretty useful in the battlefield, I'd say." Takumi chuckled. 

Chelsea grinned mischievously at the Royal siblings, which seemed like a prank will be coming up from herself... "I take it that you had met them, Kagura?" Chelsea presumed. "Of course, Chelsea. I was injured and came to their kingdom, until the Človeškie appeared..." Kagura admitted. "Oh great, speaking of Človeškie, I sensed a presence that they are heading straight towards the Sagarian Capital Plaza. And who knows that your sisters are there... Or their retainers." the mischievous magician reported. "Thank you, Chelsea. You have heard her, everyone, let's go!" Kagura raised her blades. 

* * *

Arriving at the Sagarian Capital Plaza, there are no citizens, instead it is filled with purple-auraed monsters. Chelsea sensed another presence. "I don't think that I'm sensing Človeškie… I sensed another monsters that are similar to them... Oh gods no..." she admitted. "What is it?" Takumi asked, until a monster that looked like a Človeškie but can only blend into the background setting, came and was about to attack the archer. "Takumi, look out!" Kagura called, and pushed him so that she could get the hit, instead of him. "D'Aaaaaaaargh!" The Rainbow-Eyed warrior screamed in pain. "Are you okay?!" Kamui asked, kneeling down towards Kagura. "I-I'm fine..." Kagura gasped for breath. "What are those?!" Hinoka panicked. "They are what's known as the Orcul. They are similar to the Človeškie, but they have shapeshifting abilities." Chelsea replied. "So they can actually copy us and our weapon of choice... I hate to admit this, but it sounds interesting and fascinating." Leo groaned in jealousy. "Someone's about to nerd out, be careful..." Elise whispered to Chelsea. "Will you be able to stand, Kagura?" Ryoma called. "I'm fine. It's not too much damage, so I'll be alright." Kagura nodded. "Let's go, everyone!" Corrin and Kamui both commanded. 

Leo faced off against a copy of himself. "Hm. I'll do what no-one else can." he smirked and launched Brynhildr's magic. However, the copy had managed to create a replica of Brynhildr and instead, hit Leo. "Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" he groaned in pain. "Leo!" Xander called to his younger step-brother, and rushed in to save him by launching a dark red aura from Siegfried's power sword, making Leo's clone fade away. 

Chelsea, on the other hand, used her Dementic Windweaver magic to defeat her clone, along with Corrin's. "Thank you, Chelsea. I owe you one." Corrin smiled. "I-It's not a problem, Corrin." the pinkish-red haired girl blushed and stuttered. " _Someone_ has a crush on my brother..." Kamui giggled, making the poor Mischievous magician blush even more. 

Sakura and Elise aided each other in defeating their clones. The youngest princess of Nohr released a Ragnarok magic from her tome, which directly flew towards Sakura's clone. "A-Amazing!" Sakura smiled. "Ha! I'm just too much for ya!" Elise flicked her hair and taunted at the Bianmaosha. "L-Look out, Elise!" the loving priestess cried out. "Huh?!" the budding flower princess gasped, until Sakura released her arrow from her bow and had managed to shoot the Elise clone. "Heehee, yay! Thank you!" Elise giggled. 

Suddenly, a boy who wore green garments that are suitable for a mercenary, along with him was a young girl, dressed in a pink archer outfit entered the scene. "Oh for the love of the Gods... First the Človeškie, and _now_ the Orcul are here in the Sagarian Plaza?!" the mercenary complained. "Doth not worry, these monsters wilt beest did perish. We wilt eliminate those folk." the archer growled. "Huh?! Satsuki? Ren? What are you guys doing here?" Kagura, only noticing them, ran up to them and asked. "Lady Kagura! We did find out about the cockatrices's attack from thy father." Satsuki, the Shakespearian-speaking archer, replied. "We didn't received notice until your father told us to go and aid you!" Ren, the green mercenary, explained. "I thank you both from the bottom of my heart. We must go forth and fight!" Kagura commanded. "Yes, milady!" the Rainbow-Eyed slayer's retainers shouted. 

"You deserve WORSE!" Ryoma exclaimed as he swung his Raijinto katana at the Bianmaosha. "How much are there left?" Kamui asked. "Good news, there aren't much!" Chelsea replied. 

Kagura switched her blades to her dual guns. "I bid you farewell!" she winked mischievously as she released a fiery bullet at the shapeshifting cats. "... DIE ALREADY!" Takumi yelled as he released Fujin Yumi's arrow. 

After taking out all the Bianmaosha, everyone placed her weapons away. "Whoa. That was easy!" Takumi smiled, because everyone successfully have routed the enemy. "I know, it was pretty exhausting..." Kagura groaned out of her tiredness and stretching while she was at it. "Big sister... Is that you?" a shy feminine voice came. "Huh?" Corrin looked around. "I recognise that voice..." Kagura muttered. "Who is it? If you're an enemy, show yourself!" Ryoma called. A female with long ginger hair who wears an appropriate outfit for a Vanquisher walked slowly towards the army. "Big sister Kagura? Is it t-truly you?" she stuttered, her reply was Kagura smiling and nodding her head. "Yes Riley, it's me." Riley tackled her sister with a hug. "Thank the gods! I thought that you... you were dead!" she buried her face into Kagura's chest, crying. "I'm glad to have found you." the blondie giggled, "But where's Casey? I'm surprised that she isn't with you..." The gingered hair girl shook her head. "N-No... Casey and I, along with our retainers, were on a escorting mission when all in a sudden, she went missing..." her eyes welled up. "So we still have no idea on where Casey is..." Chelsea mumbled. "Hold on a minute, you didn't tell us that you had sisters!" Takumi pointed out. "Oh. That's right. To tell you all the truth, and Ry, you also didn't know this but..." Kagura inhaled, "Both Casey-Mae and Riley are my half-sisters." "WHAT?!" Everyone responded. "Just like Corrin and I." Kamui added, "Our Nohrian siblings are our adoptive siblings..." "And the Hoshidan siblings are our step-siblings." Corrin finished. "I see, so the both of you and Kagura will have something in common." Chelsea explained. "I... I always thought of you as my actual sister... But if you are planning to apologize, it's okay. What makes me happy is to find the truth." Riley closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad, too. Riley." Kagura smiled back. "Now, let's go and find Casey!" 


	6. There were Red, Blue and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura and her army had managed to find her sister, Riley, who the latter informs that she was separated from her twin sister, Casey. Determined for her safety, Kagura and the army must find her.

In the Ethereal Forest, not far from the Port Town, the army stops and re-track their steps. "I can't see an actual thing..." Kamui complained. "Yeah, the fog is really deep..." Corrin added. "I know, Kagura and I first met each other, exactly in the Ethereal Forest." Chelsea smiled. "In this fog? How are you girls supposed to have good fog vision?" Xander questioned. "We... actually don't have any 'fog vision'..." Kagura giggled. "No, when I was little, I was lost on my way, I didn't know my parents, and my caretakers just left me, so I made my own adventure. However, I didn't know that adventures are dangerous. I was attacked by a Človeška." Chelsea explained. "U-Until a Rainbow-Eyed warrior came to her rescue!" Riley piped up. "RILEY! That was meant to be a surprise!" Chelsea moaned. "Oops, sorry!" the gingered haired girl apologised, feeling guilty. "Sis, it's okay." Kagura smiled down at Riley. "So that Rainbow-Eyed Warrior was..." Hinoka wondered. "Was actually me, Hinoka." Kagura revealed. "No way!" Elise gasped. "Unbelievable..." Ryoma muttered. "Guys, we're nearly at the location where I last saw my sister." Riley informed. Until, a group of Človeškie appeared out of nowhere. "Ugh, not again..." Takumi groaned. "I know, but we need to take them out." Kagura sighed in annoyance. "Hyaah!" "Ha!" Everyone equipped their weapons and began attacking. Until, what they were facing wasn't the Človeškie at all... "Oh s(BEEP!)t, what have we done..." Chelsea mumbled under her breath. Instead of the Shadowwalkers, it was the defeated soldiers from Noraka. "Oh, Kagura, Kagura, _Kagura_. You feel guilty about killing the soldiers of Noraka. I am truly _disappointed_ in you..." A feminine voice came. "Who are you?! Show yourself, wretch!" Xander shouted, which a familiar female sorcerer appeared. "YOU!" Takumi shouted. "Aww, it seemed like we have lost the element of surprise there... I was enjoying myself there." Symphonia snickered. "What do you want from us, exactly?" Ryoma asked. "Oh, I'm just here to make mischief. Not that you need to know." The light brown-haired girl frowned. "Why you..." Hinoka clenched her hands in anger. Symphonia then winked at Takumi, who looked at her with pure disgust, and responded with a growl. "Oh well, it seems like it's my time to go. Until then, ta-ta~." The sorceress vanished into thin air. Kagura was prepared to chase after Symphonia. "Damn you... We will find you." Kagura cursed under her breath. "Who was that sorceress anyways?" Leo asked. "Do you know her exactly?" Elise questioned. "W-Why did she winked at big brother Takumi?" Sakura asked. Takumi grumbled under his breath. "That, was Symphonia. She's my mother's best friend and her descendant." Kagura replied. "She seemed like trouble..." Camilla responded. "She needs to back off in the future!" Hinoka growled. "I won't allow her to get away with this!" Xander vowed. "Guys, we need to move on, we're actually almost here!" Riley interrupted. "We've got this!" Kamui encouraged. Everyone strolled towards the path that has daylight. "Kagura, I need to talk to you." Kagura stopped her tracks and turned to Takumi, who grabbed her wrist. She nodded, and then turned to her half-sister. "Ry, I need to talk to Takumi, we'll be there in a moment." Riley gave her older half-sister a confused look, but eventually nodded. "Okay. See you then." Kagura and Takumi fall back while the others headed towards the Port Town. 

The Rainbow-Eyed Warrior glanced at the wild card archer, confused. "Is something the matter?" she asked. "It's about Symphonia." Takumi answered quickly. "I wouldn't worry about her too much. She used to intimidate me quite a few times." Kagura admitted. "I know. When I fought against her back at the Thorne Tribe, she tried to flirt with me. She kind of reminds me of one of _my_ retainers..." the young prince of Hoshido shuddered in fear. "Takumi. I believe in you, don't you worry. I've got your back. I promise. Don't even worry about her too much."

Riley guided the army to the Port Town of Noraka. "This is the area where I last saw Casey." the ginger explained. "Where exactly are we?" Leo asked. "We're in the Port Town of Noraka. It's the biggest port town in Sagara." Chelsea answered. "It looked like Dia's Port Town." Takumi thought. "I... have never been there. Nor has anyone from Sagara." Kagura stated. "O-Oh." Sakura realised. The group heard a low, gruff, masculine voice. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" he commanded. "We're not trespassing! We are here just to search for our sister." the Rainbow-Eyed warrior informed, her eyes transformed into brown. "Oh really? Then prove it!" A samurai appeared. "Everyone, drop your weapons." Kagura whispered. "Hold on a minute, are you serious?" Takumi questioned. "Takumi, just do it." Hinoka informed him, dropping her naginata. Takumi sighed in annoyance and dropped his Fujin Yumi to the ground. "See? We're not trespassing. Now, can we pass through your territory?" Corrin asked. "... Alright." he hesitated. "What's going on?!" another masculine voice roared. "Lord Yuuta!" the samurai knelt down. "Who are you?" Lord Yuuta asked in a stern voice. "We're just a bunch of travellers. We're searching for my twin sister, have you seen her?" Riley spoke up. "Your sister? Ha! No females are allowed to get through in this Port Town." The stern lord laughed, "See, this Port Town belongs to males only!" the opposing army laughed. "It looks like he's not allowing us to get past. Everyone, deploy for battle!" Kagura commanded. 

Everyone charged against each other. Corrin slashed the outlaws with his Blazing Yato, Kamui lacerated the mercenaries with her Shadow Yato. Ryoma unleased blue lightning from his katana, making the cavaliers fall from their horses, while Xander unleashed a dark red aura from his divine sword, making the archers fall on their backs. "You're not ready for this!" Hinoka smirked as she swung her naginata blade on the dark mages. "Time to play~!" Camilla called and released her Ragnarok magic at the diviners. Sakura and Elise fought on while healing their siblings, whereas Leo unleased his Brynhildr magic straight at the spear fighters. 

Suddenly, a dark presence arrived, which came from a young girl who had a cerise-coloured combat dress which is (possibly) suitable for a female fighter. "What's this? I'm sensing something dark here..." Hinoka warned. "This could possibly be trouble..." Camilla predicted. "Wait... No, it couldn't be!" Corrin exclaimed. "It's Casey! Sister! I'm over here!" Riley called, only to get nearly hit at by Casey's elemental rapier's power. "Whoa! This is SO not like you, sis!" the ginger exclaimed in shock. "I will destroy the ones who get in my path... YoU wIlL aLl DiE!!" Casey screamed in anger. "Casey... There must be a way..." Kagura muttered under her breath. "If only Azura was here with us - I mean, she did help me when I was possessed under a spell..." Takumi mumbled. "Huh?" Riley glanced at the Hoshidan Prince. "Oh... It's nothing." he shooked his head. "I'm going straight to her!" the ginger-haired girl insisted. "Riley!!" Ryoma and Xander yelled, as Riley walked up to Casey. "Sister... It's me, Riley... Don't you remember?" she whimpered, hugging her. "You're DONE!!" Casey screamed at Riley, stabbing her own blood sister in the left forearm. "Gah!" the younger sister screamed. "Oh no, Riley!" Leo called. "Are you hurt?!" Sakura asked. "Everyone, it's alright..." the indigo vanquisher panted through breaths. She went up on her tippy-toes and whispered her twin sister's ear, "Exafanizomai.." 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The red fighter screamed in pain and in agony. Casey then collapsed. "Are you okay, sis?! SAY SOMETHING!" Riley knelt down, lifting her red counterpart up to her knees. "Ungh… W-What happened?" Casey asked. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we have a major problem up on our sleeves." Riley looked up to her enemies. "Ugh, come on, sis! Tell me right now!" The red fighter demanded. "No! We must get through this battle together! I WILL explain everything to you after!" Riley shouted. "Fine. I'll tag along.." Casey whined. "Casey, it's good to have you back." Kagura smiled at her younger half-sister. "Kagura?! What are you doing here? And who are all these people?!" Casey asked, overwhelmed. "I'll explain that later as well." Kagura told her. "Okay then sis." Casey smiled back. 

A cavalier charged for the Rainbow-Eyed warrior, but Takumi pushed her out of her way, instead, letting him take the pain. "Big brother!" Sakura cried out. "Ungh… I'll be fine." Takumi panted. "You... saved me?! But why?!" Kagura asked, in shock. "I... I didn't want to see you get hurt, alright?! Besides, you're most likely to be their target, since Rainbow-Eyed Warriors are rare in your kingdom, right?" the Prince of Hoshido stated. "Are you okay, Takumi? Here, let me heal your wounds!" the youngest princess of Hoshido knelt down to her older brother and healed him using her staff. "Thanks, Sakura." Takumi smiled. "We're not done yet!" Corrin and Kamui called out. 

After Yuuta was defeated, Casey glared at her twin sister. "Riley, I need an explanation." Taking up the entire hour...

"WHAT?!" Casey screamed. "Yeah... That's what had happened." Ryoma stated. "Oh no... I can't even bear to show my face anymore..." the red fighter covered her hands to her face. "Hey! You do have a chance to redeem yourself, don't you?" Elise cheered. "I was in the similar state as you, and I made sure that I took that chance to redeem myself." Takumi added. "Casey, don't worry. You will have a chance to. I promise you." Kagura placed her left hand on Casey's shoulder. "Thank you, sis." the energetic fighter nodded. 

"Hey guys! Now that the Royal sisters are back together, how about we celebrate our reunion with a Sagarian dinner?!" Chelsea suggested. "I'd l-love to. This will be the first time for every one of us." Sakura giggled. "Can't have it without us!" A masculine upbeat voice came. "Huh? May I ask who are you guys?" Kamui asked in confusion. "The name is Senri!" the neon-green haired wyvern boy introduced himself. "And I am Brina. We're both Casey-Mae's retainers." the ice-blue haired sky knight girl said. "Glad to meet the both of you." Corrin chuckled. "Hey, can't have some fun without us!" a cheery feminine voice came. "And you are...?" Leo asked a girl who has charcoal black hair and wears an orange cavalier uniform. Along with her is a male who has a tanned skin, and has matching yellow hair and wears a sky knight's garments. "Oh, I'm Daisuke, and this is Murasaki. We're both retainers to Lady Riley." the yellow explained. "Sorry about leaving the both of you..." Riley apologized quietly. "It's okay, milady!" Murasaki saluted. "C'mon! Let's go and have some fun!" Chelsea insisted. "Haha, alright then." Kagura giggled. 

* * *

At a nearby lake, Takumi sat down near the calming waters. 'I really can't stop thinking about her... Why did I save her? I don't understand..." The prince of Hoshido was lost in thought until his younger sister came by. "B-Big brother..?" Sakura stuttered. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Takumi yawned. "Can I ask you a q-question?" Sakura asked, her response was her brother giving her a nod. "Did you save Kagura because... you perhaps like her?" the loving priestess predicted. "... I don't really know the answer to that. Why I saved her... I mean, she did help me out there a few days ago, but..." the wild card sighed, guilty. "I-I understand. But do you have f-feelings for her?" Sakura asked, which made the prince blush, realising that that could possibly be the answer. "I... I guess so..." Takumi dared not to glance at Sakura. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." with that, the pink-haired princess walked away. 'Do I like Kagura? Do I really like her?' Takumi thought, and laid down to see the sky. 


	7. Rests and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Kamui have successfully found Kagura and her half-siblings. Now, they celebrate with a banquet and catch up some stories of their own (embarrassing) lives, until an attack came from Sagara's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably be the saddest of all due to someone getting killed by the woman he once loved. You have been warned.

At the banquet, laughter can be heard. The room is full of laughter, chatter and banter. "Your ideas are crazy, Takumi!" Chelsea burst out laughing, who was sitting opposite to the archer. "I know, I know... They are as crazy as I had thought, but I was so nervous that Sakura and I wanted to escape the party..." Takumi admitted. Sitting beside him was Kagura. "At least it's not as bad as me losing a map and getting lost then entering a festival without admission!" she giggled. "What?!" Corrin, sitting beside Elise, asked, clearly shocked. "Heheh... I actually did. What's funny is that I won the festival's blindfold contest, and no one had a clue on who I was!" the Rainbow-Eyed warrior laughed. "How did a lone darling girl like you could have gotten lost?! I'm quite surprised at that.." Camilla asked, also as shocked as Corrin, who was sitting beside him. 

"You did NOT!" Elise gasped, nearly whacking Corrin with her arms. "Yep... I lost to my sister's best friend..." Casey admitted. "You've got to be kidding me! I was clearly the Prank Queen! You can't beat an Illusionist like me!" Chelsea stated. "After saving our kingdom, I want a rematch." Casey pointed. "What kind of pranks...? I'm quite... curious." Leo asked. "Like the one time I did on Ren's katana, being stuck to his hand..." Chelsea answered. "Or that prank I set up on Kagura while she was training with her pistols, that was hilarious." Casey stated. "Hmm? And what did you do this time, Casey?" Ryoma asked, in all seriousness. "I decided to replace her bullets with confetti and party noises along with it!" the red warrior piped up. "No wonder my Zerri Baso didn't work! I was wondering who did it..." Kagura wondered. "Did you know who it was at that time?" Takumi asked. "Unfortunately, no... But I'm not surprised that _Casey_ did it..." the Rainbow-Eyed slayer folded her arms. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the outside. "What was that?!" Hinoka asked, already standing up and readying her naginata. "It sounded like an explosion." Xander answered. "Let's go and check out what it truly was!" Corrin commanded. Everyone exited the mess hall.

* * *

Upon arrival in Sagara, Satsuki, being injured, rushed up to her liege. "L-Lady Kagura! Thy mother's tribe did doth decided to attack the kingdom and thy father's barrier..." Kagura placed her left hand on her retainer's shoulder. "Satsuki. We'll check out the explosion, but for now, you rest up." she smiled. "A-Alright. Thank thee." Satsuki panted. "Ren, can you please take her to the infirmary?" she asked her other retainer, which he obeyed. "C'mon!" Ryoma shouted. "Let us begin on this battle!" Xander commanded. Everyone charged to Castle Kalouxia. 

However, they had to face many enemies, Shadowwalkers included in the outer court's gate. "We must proceed onwards..." Xander growled. "Oh... I wasn't expecting to see a whole group of warriors taking on Lady Ciarla…" a young male, who had short yet slick grey hair and wearing a dark mage's clothing, appeared through his magic. "It can't be... Asbel?" Riley muttered to herself. 'Asbel' launches his magic at Riley, but was successfully deflected by Kagura. "My mother must have hypnotized them somehow. But there's _no way_ that he would turn to Ciarla..." Kagura wiped the blood off from her mouth. "Be careful, that young boy is dangerous, and you needed to keep on going!" Ryoma shouted. "Ryoma and I will take care of him. You must go on!" Xander shouted. "But - " Kamui was cut off by her older stepbrother. "Go, now!" he screamed. "Let's go!" Kagura commanded. The eleven members of the group made their way. "Fascinating power. I have yearned to introduce you to a dear friend of mine - the dark blade Siegfried!" the Paragon Knight taunted. "Soon, you shall be a mere stain on my sacred blade, Raijinto. Xander! Are you ready?" the Peerless Samurai battle-cried. "Prepare yourself!" Xander battle-cried. The two charged for the sorcerous boy. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the eleven remaining members ran as fast as they could to the throne room, but so far, they are only at the inside of the castle's outer court. "I hope big brothers are okay..." Corrin mumbled, bur his older sisters could hear him clearly. "Darling. I know Xander very well. He is the most powerful knight in Nohr! I wouldn't worry too much about him." Camilla soothed. "Ryoma as well. He's the most powerful samurai in Hoshido, just like Father. He's not here to protect you, but I will." Hinoka vowed. "Thank you." The King of Valla smiled with gratitude. Until a lance was thrown at, near their path. "Whoa!" Kamui exclaimed. "No one must go beyond this path." a male's monotonous voice came. He displayed himself from the shadows and revealed himself to be a knight. "Back off! Who do you think you are?!" Hinoka demanded. "I am Elias. You all shall not proceed." he pointed his lance blade at the group. "Kagura, take care of my younger siblings, Corrin and Kamui especially. This young fella is _mine_." the bewitching beauty commanded. "Go now. Camilla and I will take care of Elias." Hinoka added. "Alright." Kagura nodded. The group proceeded onwards. 

* * *

After running away from the outer courtyard, the nine remaining members were now at the castle's gatehouse. "First Ryoma and Xander, now Hinoka and Camilla. I hope that we can make through this..." Kamui thought out loud. "So far, there's four entrance rooms to the Sagarian Throne. We just went through two." Casey explained. ' _I do hope that Father is alright... Hopefully Ciarla doesn't get to the Throne room, conquer Sagara and what's worse, kill Father..._ " Kagura thought with worry. "Hey Kagura, you okay?" a voice - which belong to Takumi's - asked. He was clearly worried about Kagura. The Rainbow Slayer shook her head. "I'm fine. Just dead set on the mission." 

Once again, they were ambushed by a samurai and her katana. "Great. Who is it this time?" Leo huffed. "It is I, Silvestra! Warrior who is chosen by the gods!" a feminine yet dramatic voice came. "Hey, that sounds like Odin, but... more feminine!" Elise giggled. "Ugh, another Odin... I _swear_ that they are like twins..." Leo groaned. "I shall not let you pass through this dungeon! Once Lady Ciarla receives her crown, she will send out a very exciting execution! I absolutely love executions, especially when I capture you!" Silvestra giggled. "Okay, now she seemed to be like a mixture of Peri and Beruka..." Elise stated, her voice backing away. "This girl will be mine. Go and find your mother, Kagura." Leo ordered. "Leo, wait! I don't want you to fight against her alone. I'll protect you." Kamui offered to help the sorcerous prince. "You be careful, sis, Leo." Corrin nodded, which his response was also a nod from Leo and Kamui. The remaining members - Kagura, Takumi, Corrin, Elise, Sakura, Riley and Casey - pushed onwards. 

* * *

Arriving at the inner training grounds, there were surprisingly no-one. "I'm glad that there's no one here." Elise cheered. "Don't say it too soon. Look above you, Elise." Takumi warned, which he predicted to be correct. A ninja threw a shuriken at Elise, luckily, Sakura defended her with her yumi. "Damn. Just when I was about to hit my target." the ninja cursed. "Who are you?" Riley asked. "My name is Ippei. And I have come to stop you." Ippei replied. "You know, he sounded a whole lot like that Saizo ninja." Corrin spoke. "Kagura, run. Go with Corrin and Takumi. Us girls can take care of this ninja!" Casey smiled with confidence. "I see. Be careful, Elise, Sakura." Corrin smiled. "Sakura, Elise, make sure that you heal Kagura's sisters, as well as each other." Takumi told Sakura. "I'll try my best...!" Sakura nodded. "Let's do this!" Elise winked at the ninja, making him quite angry, and charged for the girls.

* * *

Finally, making their way towards the castle throne, the trio entered the scene, where Kagura's biological parents are in the exact same room as them. "Ciarla! What are you doing here?" Eiji, Kagura's father questioned. "I am here to end your life. Either you surrender the throne to me - or die." Ciarla apologized, her voice filled with venom. "Father!" Kagura screamed at him. "Kagura - " Eiji was cut off due to him getting impaled at in the abdomen by a sword, a sword that belongs to Ciarla's top advisor, Symphonia. The King of Sagara fell to his death. Kagura's eyes widened at this scene, gripping her Zerri Baso, tears beginning to flow from her indigo eyes. "F...F...FATHER!!!" she screamed. Takumi growled at Kagura's mother. "You're a monster... I'LL KILL YOU!" he vowed. "Kagura..." Corrin soothed her. "NOOOO!!!" Kagura screamed, rainbow light enveloped the whole castle. The Light Dragon appears, ridding evil from its path. "WHAT?!" Ciarla screamed. Then. Everything was white. 

Kagura woke up, only to find herself back into her hometown, on her bed. "Father!" she gasped. "Kagura, you're awake!" Takumi rushed into her room to hug her. "W-What happened?" she asked. The wild card archer pulled away to give her a "sorry, but your father was killed..." look. "No... No no no no no… It didn't actually happened, did it?!" the rainbow-eyed slayer's orbs turned from grey to indigo, tears pouring out. "I really am sorry, Kagura. After you released your power, you fainted. Corrin and I saw a White dragon who was getting rid of evil, especially when it was targeting your mother and Symphonia." Takumi explained, "Then, I found a note from your father's body... It was addressed to you. I think you should read it. I know that you are struggling with the loss of your father, revenge for Ciarla, and your duty to keep your sisters safe, but if you need someone to talk to... I'll be there for you." Kagura nodded, her eyes turning yellow. "Thank you. I'll be going outside." She then kissed the archer's cheek, which made him blush, and exit the room. 

The Rainbow-Eyed Slayer stepped outside the pouring rain, pulling her hood up. She then opens her Father's letter.

'Kagura,' she began to read the letter in her thoughts,  
 'I am writing this letter to you because I want you to be prepared to face off against your mother. I know on that very day, one day, that Ciarla - your mother - will call upon her tribe and ensures that she claims the throne. And that her henchman will kill me. I foresaw that death. I didn't wanted to tell you this in person because I know that you'll kill yourself, then I'll be killed. I can't have that, dearest daughter. I know that you will be the one to bring Light to our kingdom. And with those Rainbow Eyes of yours, you _will_  save the Kingdoms: Hoshido, Nohr, Valla and your home: Sagara. You have great retainers, and great friends in your army. I couldn't be more proud to be your father. Just know that I will love you with all my dead heart and remaining soul.

Your father,   
King Eiji.

P.S. I see that one of your friends Takumi has been protecting you a lot. He knows how much you mean the world to him. He does have feelings for you, why not tell him how you truly feel about him? I'm sure that you have feelings for him - That part was when he told me himself while you were talking to his step-brother. Remember that I will be watching you from above.'

Tears stained on the letter, which came from Kagura's orbs. She looks up to the skies, and smiles.

"Hey, Kagura. You're gonna get wet if you stay out there for so long..." Takumi opened the door. Kagura turned round, still crying. "You... Okay?" he asked. The Rainbow-Eyed Slayer noticed her tears on her face, she then wiped it off using her sleeve. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay." She replied, stepping into the indoors. 


End file.
